


Keep Me Warm

by themeltingsnowflakes



Series: Clearing out my folders [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeltingsnowflakes/pseuds/themeltingsnowflakes
Summary: Dan and Phil share a hotel room.





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember when I wrote this; it was a long time ago. It's missing plot and I'm posting it without editing but I'll continue it (and maybe edit it) if you want? Maybe? We'll see?

"Phil?" Dan whispered dubiously into the dark hotel room. In the bed next to his, he heard the duvet shuffle before Phil hummed, telling Dan to carry on. "Do you think we're getting a bit old for this?”

"What do you mean?" Phil asked softly, not wanting to cut Dan off. From years spent by his best friend's side, he knew it was best to let him finish his thoughts or else he'd only dwell on them later.

"I mean," Dan said a little louder, pausing as he sat up in his bed and fumbled with the pillow, "all of our friends are getting married, having kids, and we're here in another hotel room, growing old while they're moving on and starting a whole new chapter in their lives. I feel like we're stuck in this chapter."

"I happen to quite like this chapter," Phil said, also sitting up in his bed. Flicking on his bedside lamp, he reached for his glasses and slid them onto his nose, quickly checking the time on his phone.

Wincing at the sudden light, Dan crossed his legs and turned to face Phil, looking not too different from a small child in his Star Wars pyjamas and mused hair. "I do too," Dan said quietly, his fingers twiddling with sleepy nerves. "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like, though? You're in your thirties, all of your friends are growing up yet you seem fine with that."

"Because I'm fine with what they chose to do," Phil said, giving Dan a small smile. "I'm _happy_ with that because I'm not here alone, I'm here with you. I've seen you every single day these last few months and I'm completely fine with it staying like this."

And he wasn't lying, either.

Dan was such a big part in his life that he couldn't imagine ever living in another building with another person- not that he wanted to in the first place. Whatever his other friends wanted to do was up to them; he was happy where he was. His life was fantastic and at no point did he consider his age a factor of which he should base his life decisions.

"I want to move onto the next chapter," Dan said, rubbing his face with one hand before resting his head in the palm of his hand. In the room next to theirs, a shower was turned on, filling the room with the faint sound of water hitting tiles.

"Let's move on then," Phil said, pulling the duvet closer. After a few seconds, he tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "How do we do that?"

"I don't know." Dan chuckled tiredly, scratching the back of his neck. Across the room, Dan heard Phil yawn. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up."

"We've been over this before, I don't mind," Phil said, another yawn escaping. He smiled sheepishly at Dan, knowing that he'd disapprove of him surrendering a perfectly good night's sleep to quell Dan's overthinking.

"Go to sleep," Dan said, settling back against his pillows. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I know you-.”

“Sleep, Phil,” Dan said, looking up at the ceiling. He listened as Phil set his glasses back on the bedside table before flicking off his lamp. He waited for Phil to stop “’Night.”

“Goodnight,” Phil said, mumbling into his pillow.

After a minute or so, the shower in the room next door switched off, leaving Dan to listen to the occasional car outside and the rhythm of Phil’s breathing. If he listened carefully, he could hear the hum of the tv through the wall and the creaking of floorboards upstairs.

It was a pretty rundown hotel, but it was the best they could get last minute. The hotel they were originally going to stay at was much less mould and a little more insulation between walls, but they weren’t going to complain. They were only there for one night before they could move into the planned hotel.

“Phil?” Dan whispered, rolling over to face Phil, even though there was no way of seeing him through the darkness. “Can I join you?”

“Of course,” Phil said softly, shuffling backwards on the bed to make room. He pulled back the duvet and waited for Dan to crawl in next to him.

Carefully, Dan shuffled out of him bed into Phil’s, jumping slightly at the cool floor. Lying down, he accidentally rolled onto Phil’s arm, causing him to help right into Dan’s ear. Almost in synch, the two started laughing, the bed shaking with the force.

“Sorry,” Dan murmured, the smile evident in his voice. In reply, Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, and Dan felt a giddy flip in his stomach.

“Goodnight, Dan,” Phil said, snuggling closer under the covers.

“Sleep tight,” Dan said, trailing his finger along one of Phil’s arms. He felt safe, the feeling of Phil breathing behind him doing so much more than wheat a weighted blanket could ever do.

“Don’t let the bed bugs bite,” Phil said, humming contently when he felt Dan laugh.

A few hours later, when a bang from the room next door to theirs woke them both up, neither had the heart to complain (and if they stayed intertwined in the comfort of Phil’s hotel bed for a little while longer, no one had to know).


End file.
